Hold on Tight
by Judithan
Summary: Jude has always been careful when it came to his health, but on a hot summer night, he's careless in thinking his fever is only from the weather. Alvin/Jude. PWP. One shot.


Hold on tight.

Summary: Jude has always been careful when it came to his health, but on a hot summer night, he's careless in thinking his fever is only from the weather. Alvin/Jude. PWP. One shot.

[please note: I haven't gotten very far into ToX yet. Hell, I haven't even gotten all the party members. However, I know an otp when I see it, and I figured the ToX category could use some love.]

The night is warm, and I can't sleep. Tossing and turning in my bed, I eventually give up and make for the hallway to get some fresh air. I escort myself out of the hotel lobby, careful not to make much noise opening the bulky front door. Stepping into the night, I'm pleasantly surprised by the cool night breeze. It doesn't matter what town it is, after all, we never stay for more than a night or two, and it never makes any impression on me other than beautiful. The world is beautiful, even if it is cruel and unforgiving.

I brush that thought away, and set myself against a nearby railing. It's much nicer outside than it is inside, compared to the sweltering heat that was my room, and I let out a sigh. As I look up at the night sky, a feeling of unease knots up my gut. The night sky always makes me a bit reminiscent of Fennmont, but I quickly shake the thought away. Being homesick for a place I only studied in would do nothing but make me miserable.

Not to say misery wasn't a close friend of mine as of late.

Becoming a criminal, losing my career, losing what little sense of myself I had. It was all a bit disheartening. Though, I could say that, whenever I would feel lost, or unsure, there would always be an encouraging arm around my shoulder, keeping me close to its owner. It's owner…

I frown a bit.

Alvin was someone I admired, and still do. He's cheeky and offensive, but still a nice guy, and much better of a person then I can sometimes mislead people to think I am. All he has to do is flash that stupid grin, and I feel that familiar butterfly effect in my stomach, and I can't breathe normally. And when he rushes up to me in battle when I'm injured; when our Lillium orbs connect, and I can feel the panic in his step, I can't speak. It's always too much, and he just risks himself to make sure I'm fine.

God, I'm such an idiot. He's even made fun of me for being indifferent to Milla's body, and explained how he feels about those who… prefer the same sex, for lack of better term. So I kick myself for even thinking like I do. Because it's not the same sex that I prefer, it's merely _him_.

I bury my face into my fists, and sigh heavily. I came out here hoping to relax myself so I could get a decent night's sleep, but in the end, I just stress myself out over situations that should really be my last concern at the moment. For fuck's sake, I'm a criminal, and I'm more worried about how a boy thinks of me! It's like my mind is so fuddled up with bullshit I can't think straight.

Well, more like how a man thinks of me. Since he most certainly isn't a boy. By any standard, especially his height; he's so much taller than me. In fact, if he were to hold me right, I would be able to rest my head so naturally in the crook of his neck, and smell his strong cologne and-

"Jude?"

I immediately shoot my head up, face hot and eyes wide. It's as though I'm an unsuspecting monster before a blade, and I have half a second to react until I get hit.

"What're you doing out here?" It's him, it's Alvin; six foot something and standing way too close for me to be okay with. However, I don't make any move to get away.

"It was way too warm in my room, so I came out here to cool off and get some fresh air." I make it a point to leave out the weird thoughts I tend to have about him when left to myself. Though, I can still feel my face burning up, and I'm left rather weary – my health usually never falters, but I suppose the compromising thoughts would be the cause of it.

"Really? My room's practically freezing. But either way, I came out here just to burn some energy. We didn't fight too many monsters today and I was all wound up. But after seeing the stars, I think I'll be able to get a good night's sleep." I nod in agreement, though I'm still beside myself in speaking. The world seems to be spinning a bit, and I grip onto the railing just a bit to support myself.

"That's… good." The world is shaking under my feet, and I feel my face burning up. I don't want to think it, because I know that the moment I do, I'll start feeling the full effects. I don't want to say I'm sick.

"Hey, are you alright?" Concern fills his voice, and he's even closer, a comforting arm around my shoulder, holding me in place. My face burns even hotter, and even I look up at him, my vision swimming with tears, and his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." It's unconvincing at best, and in an instant he has an ungloved hand on my forehead –when did he take his gloves off? Were they off before? I don't recall, either way, and don't worry. All I can focus on is how gently he touches my forehead, how he's careful when he holds my shoulders.

"You're not fine! You're burning up." He almost sounds upset about it, but I can't figure out why. All I can feel is warmth all around me, like I'm burning up –but it's not unpleasant. If anything, I rather enjoy how it feels with his arm around me, my head nearly resting on his chest. He smells too much like his cologne, but it's not necessarily a bad thing.

"Am I?" My voice goes from alright to slow, nearly slurred, and I can feel my intelligence slipping out of my grasp.

"And you call yourself a doctor. Come on, let's get you to your room." His voice is more of a scolding manner than anything, but still holds concern in it. Swallowing my pride, I let him guide me into the inn, arm tight around my shoulder. Just the protectiveness of his actions makes my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Alright."

"Do you know which room is yours?" None of us ever really care too much to learn the other team member's room numbers, mostly out of laziness, so it'd figure that Alvin wouldn't remember.

"Mine? Ehh, well…" My mind races as I try to remember which one it is, but he stops me before I can throw myself too far into a panic.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep with me tonight." My heart nearly stops when he says that, even if he sounds so very unenthused by it. My face becomes even hotter, if that's even possible, and I try not to look anywhere but the floor.

He guides me through the lobby, up a small set of stairs, and around several corners before he props me up against the wall, a hand reaching into his pocket. Before I even have time to register the simple action, he's unlocked the door, opened it, and pulled me inside the room.

The door closes with a creek, and I fall unceremoniously onto the bed. The heat in my face is unbearable, and I can feel sweat at the base of my neck. This small fever surely is getting the best of me, and before I can think better of it, I've sat myself up, and am attempting to remove my overcoat. Though, zippers and buttons and long sleeves over long sleeves get the best of me and I'm left wordlessly getting upset at myself.

"Woah, hey now, settle down. Don't worry, I'll get it for you." With a practiced movement, he's able to rid me of my jacket in one fell swoop. The lack of warmth from it calms me down, and I no longer feel like I'm drowning.

Without caring to remove my –wait, my boots were already off? – I lay back down on the bed, giving out a relieved sigh. From my side, I hear a faint chuckle, and a shifted weight on the mattress.

"Feel a bit better?" I nod a bit, but don't attempt to speak. With the way I can hardly think, speaking is the worst thing I could do. Instead, I close my eyes and let my thoughts flood my vision.

"Well, don't move now, I'm gonna examine you, okay?" Alvin's voice is worried, and I nod once more. "And to think, you're the doctor here." This time, his voice is much quieter, and hardly seems amused. Not that I can blame him. If I was him I wouldn't know what to feel about this, either.

Another shift in the mattress, and suddenly a cool hand is pressed against my forehead, my bangs being pushed out of the way. His hands are big, and I can't help feel a new wave of butterflies in my stomach at the thought of him touching me. The hand is removed and replaced on my cheek, then the other, then my throat, and finally the underside of my wrist –one holding me hand palm up and the other checking the pulse.

"You're really warm, and you're hearts going a mile a minute, but you don't seem to have any swelling." He concludes, his voice calm, almost monotone. I nod slightly in agreement, a bit preoccupied with my own thoughts. His hand is still on my hand and I'm nearly dying with elation.

"Is there any medicine I should get for you, or would you rather I just let you sleep it off?" He moves to get up, but I hold onto his hand, keeping him there. From the lack of movement, I can tell he's stopped himself. Though, with my eyes still closed, I can't tell what his expression is, or what pose his body is exactly positioned in.

With a moment of resistance, I open my eyes once more, squinting a bit due to the light in the room, and can see that his brows and pushed together and he has a worried frown on his face. I smile up at him, and hope it helps.

Neither of us speak for some time.

"You have big hands, Alvin." I say, my voice a bit stupid and slurred from the fever, but I don't mind it too much. After all, I've cooled down, and am examining Alvin's hands so gently, holding it with both of mine. I sit up a bit, and I can see that he doesn't move, simply continues to look at me with that same worried expression.

"Jude…?" Hesitant, his voice breaks the silence, and I nearly die at the sound of my name on his lips. In a moment of happiness, I lose myself, and kiss the top of his ring finger. He lets out a squawk, but doesn't withdraw. A bright red mars the tan of his face, and his mouth hangs open for several moments.

Spirits, how dashing he is.

"What are-?!" In a moment of haze, I forget to realize that I'm still lovingly planting small kisses on his knuckles.

"Your hands are so calloused." I say, a bit of sadness coming through my voice –but why? The fights, I surmise. The battles and grueling hours of mercenary work. He's had to work to stay afloat, and somehow that makes me… sad?

"Yeah…" He doesn't pull away, yet.

"Alvin?" I look up to him, his one knee still perched on the bedside, loose hand keeping him balanced. He seems like he's ready to flee, but just can't find the will or reason.

"Yeah?" His voice is gentle, and I nearly whimper at the sound.

"Will you, kiss me?" The words are out of my mouth before I can think, and I'm holding onto his hand so dearly, praying he won't leave. As if in slow motion, he pulls his hand away, pulls himself off the bed, breaks my heart for the briefest of moments before crawling back onto the bed, and placing his hands on either side of my head. A look of intensity is on his face, but I don't worry for a second. There isn't any way he could hurt me now.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks, his words gentle, as though he's trying not to sound condescending. For only a fraction of a second, I stay motionless, before nodding my head in approval. I don't have to think twice about my decision.

Time seems to stop. There isn't air. Because in the next moment, his lips are on mine. He kisses with a fervor that I don't usually partake in, but I try to match it, regardless. Every few moments, I almost bite him –and one time I actually did- but he doesn't mind, and continues on. It's when I feel a wet muscle pushing against my lips that I actually realize just how real this is.

I let him enter my mouth, and he tastes sweet, like sugar and rum. And when he laps at my tongue, tangling with it, I can feel electricity go through my body in sparks.

Though, air is something I need, and I push him away, if only slightly. He grins at me, a bit of drool on his chin. It's only now that I notice what the lower half of his body is doing – straddling me. I'm not one for complaints, but it's a bit too compromising, all things considered.

"And here I was thinking the Honors Student was a little vanilla boy."

Even in the hazy midst of fever I still roll my eyes at him and pretend I'm not grinning ear to ear.

"What do you mean?" My come-back is shoddy, but I can't ever think of anything even when I'm healthy so I don't think about it too much.

"Well, there's this-" he grinds his hips down in a circular fashion "Going on." A moan escapes my throat before I can help it, and he chuckles a bit in response.

"Good to know I have this kind of effect on you, even if it's just from one kiss." He smiles at me as he says that, and I melt under his gaze. The butterflies in my stomach are in a frenzy, and my face feels as hot as ever. Pushing all of his weight onto one hand, he takes the other one and strokes my chin with it.

"You really are adorable, you know that?" I freeze for a moment – did I just hear that right?

"A-adorable?!"

"Yeah. What, did you think you weren't?" I shake my head, ever so slightly, and he laughs in response. "Jude, if you weren't as cute as you are, do you think I would be as okay as I am shoving my tongue down your throat?" The way he words it so crudely makes my face light up even hotter, and I'm starting to get dizzy. He chuckles at my inability to speak, and leans down to plant another kiss on me, hot and sloppy.

His tongue darts around my mouth, and I can't hope to keep up. So instead, I try to choke away the breathy moans that are trying to vocalize from my throat, but I'm not up to par, and let it happen. He chuckles into my mouth, and continues on with more determination. I mean once more, and before I realize it, I've gripped onto his coat, nails tight against the durable fabric, but I make certain not to rip it.

The bed squeaks as he pulls away, sitting up part of the way. My eyes are half lidded and drool is running down my chin –but I don't care too much at this point. He moves a hand up to clean it off, and I stop him as soon as it's good enough.

"What's up?" His voice is cheeky, and I don't mind it one bit.

"Could you-" I stop myself.

"Hmm?" Interest peaked, he hovers over me, a sly grin on his face. Just from doing that, he's grinding into my hips a bit more, and I can hardly think.

"Please…" I breathe out, my hands gripping tightly to his. "Touch me." Before I can realize it, the words are out of my mouth, and into the air. A tension hangs for a few moments before he finally agrees. A weight lifts off of my chest, only to be replaced by ten new ones. I keep thinking over everything that has happened in the last few moments to warrant this, but I have to stop thinking at some point, and that point is when I realize he's already repositioned us.

He's now between my legs, and has his hands on either side of my hips. Just from the mischievous look in his eye, I can tell what he's thinking – 'there's no going back now.'

He places his fingers on my zipper, and I nod in approval, and as soon as it's undone, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. The room's air feels so cold on my painfully hard dick, but it's irrelevant in seconds, as Alvin's hand is palming it lovingly.

"A-Alviiiinnnn…" I choke out, my eyes immediately shutting tight. To think, just a little while ago I was thinking of how wonderful it would be just to be near him, to embrace him, and here he is – giving me a handjob. Of course, in my state of mind I don't quite put those pieces together so fast, but they do form and merge as Alvin works my erection in his –suddenly ungloved- hand.

He's toying with it, but I don't blame him –after all, I've never had the chance to feel another manhood aside my own, either. But, as he presses against the tip, firmly sliding over it, I let out a rather loud moan, and he chuckles. Drool dribbles down my chin again, but I don't even bother to wipe it up – the heat in my brain is only making me care about the hand on my cock.

"So you like it when I do this, do you?"

I can only whimper in response.

"Please, Alvin, please. I need to-" I don't finish that though, though, because the next thing I know, something warm and wet is around my shaft. Looking down, I can see bright orange eyes looking up at me playfully while he swallows my cock whole. That image, with the addition of his tongue masterfully swirling around my member is enough to make me cum.

"Oh God, A-Alvin, I'm gonna –cum!" I throw my head back, my back arching as he laps up the head of my dick. He stays put, and lets me cum into his mouth, and on his face a bit, and simply drinks it up, swallowing as much as he can. Though, I'm a bit surprised when he even goes so far as to clean it off my member –and even left a bit half-hard, even though I was undeniably spent.

"Not bad." He says, cocky smile on his lips. My brain makes some comment about how sexy he is, but I can only make out parts of it. My vision is tunneling darkness, and I don't resist for long. Before I can realize it, I've passed out.

(x)

A foul taste in my mouth, I look down on the sleeping squirt in my hotel bed. Jude certainly is one for surprises, if I do say so myself. But now I have to find a way to move him over without disrupting his sleep _too_ terribly much. But then again, considering how warm he was, I'm sure he'll sleep fast until morning –especially when you consider the work-out I just gave him.

"Ah, jeez, kid. What am I gonna do with you?" I say, as lovingly as I can, before slipping out of everything but my pants and turning off the lights.

I sleep better that night than I had in a while.

(x)

a/n: I actually meant for this to be a lot more dirty, in where Jude has some strange fetishistic love for Alvin's hands, but I kept that to a minimum, and made it much less prostitution-y, from what I had originally imagined.

I might revise this more later.

(this fandom needs more gay)


End file.
